gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Fading Light
Raven, Zaza, Cyanea... Where did everyone go? I got separated from them when I was attacked by Nushi and thrown from the Ark. I could only hope that they were still alive because it was the only way to keep going. I was on my own and towering above me was the world pillar that I would have to climb to reach Hekseville. ''Fading Light is the seventeenth episode of Gravity Rush''. Story After falling off the Ark and being separated from Raven, Zaza, Cyanea, and the children, Kat is now at the bottom of the void (and the World Pillar). With nothing else, Kat is left to find her way up to Hekseville. Along the way, Kat will have to fight Nevi to clear the Gravity Storms that are blocking her path. During her journey, she eventually ventures into the World Pillar where she felt like the last time she was going down there was a lifetime ago even though it had been few days since. Along the way, she meets a man who felt lucky to see Kat as he claims to have been looking for something. He explained to Kat that he was following the pillar and fell down through it after being surprised by a Nevi. The man requested to be brought up to a flower-shaped rock where what he is looking for is supposed to be located. Kat, while agrees to help him find what he is looking for, reminds him that his life is more important. He agrees, but also says he will be safe as long as Kat is with him. Kat then uses her Stasis Field to bring him to the flower-shaped rock. While the man was finding what he was looking for, which turned out to be a letter, Nevi appeared and Kat had to fight them. After fighting the Nevi, the man hands Kat the letter, in which he says that he wrote it for his girlfriend and that she must be looking for it. He asks Kat to give the letter to his girlfriend on his behalf. Kat replies by telling him that her purpose for going down the World Pillar was to find a letter that a girl wanted. She also asks him why he won't go back up to Hekseville and give his girlfriend the letter himself. The man says that he can't as it is time for him to move on from this world, but he is happy to know that the letter is in good hands. He also tells Kat to tell his girlfriend that he will always love him. Kat was shocked to hear what he said and tells him to not talk like that as it makes him sound like he is going to die, to which he replies that he already has. Afterwards, he thanked Kat for helping him, waved goodbye, and faded away. Kat continues her journey up the World Pillar and eventually reaches to a point in which she can see Hekseville. While she was initially happy to be home at last, she was frightened to see that D'nelica is now the new mayor of Hekseville after replacing Bolsey. While standing there and observing the current state of Hekseville, Nushi reemerges from the bottom of World Pillar which caused Kat to run for her life. After running and landing on top of a building to be safe, Nushi starts to get attacked by an airship's gunfire. While Nushi was being attack, Yunica finishes Nushi off and brings Kat to the airship. At the airship, Yuri tells Kat that it has been a year since they have last met. Kat was surprised to know that she has actually been gone for a year since she felt like it was only a couple days. He then explains to her that since her absence, they created the Jellyfish, a special forces unit augmented by the latest in cutting-edge autonomous weaponry. Kat complements Yunica on how she was very powerful to take down Nushi. Yunica then scolds Kat by blaming her that it has been twice since she screwed up and brought the Nevi to Hekseville and that they don't need such a troublemaker like her. Despite what Yunica said, Yuri offers Kat one last time to join the force as the threat of Nevi is growing. Kat replies by saying that she needs to go home, take a shower for the first time in a year, and think about it first. While Kat walks home sad about what has happened to Hekseville, Syd greets her and asks her where she has been. Kat noticed and asked about Syd's new military-like uniform and he tells her that under D'nelica, the military and police got merged. Syd asks her again where she has been and that he has heard a rumour where she and Raven fought a deadly battle. As Kat is starting to explain it, Syd sees the military marching and gets back to work. While waving goodbye to Syd, Kat believes that the people of Hekseville are now living in fear due to the military-style rule and that Yunica is more robot than human. She also believes that she is drowning from the quick changes happening. When she arrived in home, she meets up with Gade, who is sitting outside of her home and reading. Gade welcomes her home and Kat asks him what happened to Raven and the children since he's a creator and should know. He replies by explaining that even though he is a creator, he isn't as powerful as she thinks as once a creation is created, only the creation itself can create its own path. Like most of what Gade says, Kat finds what he said to be cryptic. Walkthrough In this episode, you are tasked with going up and up to reach Hekseville. All you have to do is follow the green navigation markers until you reach an area where you will fight Nevi. While you are flying, there will be a lot of precious gems for you to collect, which is great since you can stock up on them for upgrades. When fighting Nevi, use the Spiraling Claw (pressing triangle) and/or the Gravity Typhoon (holding the left stick forward and pressing triangle) as there are quite a lot of Nevi (i.e. the swordfish-like Nevi) that can easily evade your Gravity Kicks. You will eventually find a man who is looking for his letter when you're inside the World Pillar. The green navigation markers will lead you to the proper area for him to find the letter (the flower-shaped rock). Once you reach that area, fight the Nevi and there will be a dialogue with him. Afterwards, continue flying up and up. Since there are a lot of Nevi along the way (that you're not required to fight) and that there a long way to go, you will likely run low on health, but there are a lot of healing gems scattered around. Once you reach the final destination as marked by the green navigation marker, there will be a cutscene followed by comic panels and dialogues as the episode ends. Video Category:Episodes in Gravity Rush